If I Was The One
by Riley-the-Sadist848
Summary: Nate's younger sister, Nicole Evans, has had enough with her controling boyfriend, Aidan, especially after becoming good friends with Nick Lucas. The only problem is that Aidan won't let her go. Ever. Nicole x Nick


So this isn't exactly a CR fanfic, but I didn't know where else to put it. This is a Christmas present to my friend Ash, so I hope she likes it. (I really hope you like it babe!) I used the characters from her story, Hello Goodbye, but this has nothing to do with her story! Without further adieu, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, any of the Jonas boys, Trace Cyrus, Miley Cyrus, any of Ash's characters, or the song. The song is "If I Was the One" by Ruff Endz.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could to her sister's house. She had no idea where else she could go, but she knew that her sister and her boyfriend would take care of her if she went there. Aidan had gone too far this time and she promised herself that she would never go back to him.

Nicole continued to run, barely stopping at the crosswalk before darting into the middle of traffic, praying that one of the cars would hit her and put her out of her misery and shame.

He had hit her, kicked her, punched her, forced her to do things that she never thought she would do, ever, but she did them anyways because she loved him. She knew in her heart that she would go back to him, even after everything he had done to her.

The tears flowed more freely now. Faster and faster she ran until she made it to the door of a medium sized blue house. She furiously pounded on the door until a tall man answered. Without so much as a second thought, she flung herself into his arms.

"Trace, baby, who was at the-Nicole!" Another girl rushed towards the pair and pulled the younger girl away from the man. "Nicole, what's wrong? Are you alright? What happened?"

Nicole slightly pulled from her sister's arms and looked into her eyes, trying to think of something to say. "Aidan. H-he hit m-m-me."  
"He did what?!" The older girl yelled. "Nicole, go lay down in the bed, Trace and I are going to go pay that little bastard a visit. Trace, grab the keys."

"Mandy, please, no! Don't do anything, please! We got into an argument and I smacked him and he hit me back so it was my fault. Please, sis, don't do anything." Nicole pleaded with her sister. That's all she needed, her and Trace going over and beating the crap out of Aidan, then he'd never want to speak to her again.

Mandy stopped dead in her tracks. "Nikki, are you kidding me? You smacked him, which I can guarantee didn't hurt in the slightest, and he punched you! Do you seriously expect me to just sit here and do nothing? What would Nate say if I ignored this? He would kill me, Nik, kill me!"

"But it really was my fault, Mandy. I accused him of cheating, which I know he would never do. He loves me, and I love him. I just overreacted is all." Nicole tried to rationalize this all in her head as she said it. She did deserve what she got, she saw that now. She should just go back and talk to Aidan, then they'd be okay. "I really should get back home to him, thanks for calming me down and everything."

Nicole went to walk out the front door only to stop because Trace slammed the door shut. "Nicole Evans, you will do no such thing. You will stay here at least for the night and that is final."

Nicole tried to voice her protest, but fell silent at the look on Trace's face. She nodded and sat down on their couch.

Mandy shot her a smug smirk and started to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Trace as well. "And you, Mandy, will not be going to kill Aidan's. You will take three deep breaths and calm down. Nicole needs you and you hurting her boyfriend will not help the situation, kapeesh?"

Mandy nodded as well and sat down next to her sister on the couch.

"Now, I am going to go call Aidan's friend, Nick, and see if he's heard anything about this. You two stay here and chill out." Trace said with authority and walked off towards the other room with the phone.

"Him taking control like that was kind of hot, sis." Nicole commented as she tucked her legs up under her.

Mandy smiled as she did the same. "Don't I know it. Anyways, why do you think that this was your fault? No matter what you accused him of, he shouldn't have hit you."

"I told you, I hit him first. I deserved what I got."

Mandy looked at her little sister sceptically. "Let me see your hand."

"Excuse me?"

"Your right hand, let me see it." Mandy motioned towards the hand.

Nicole was confused. "Why do you need to see it?"

"That's your strong hand, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it then."

Nicole cautiously moved her hand over to her sisters. Mandy took her hand and started examining it closely. She shook her head once or twice before putting her hands back in her lap.

"Care to explain, Watson?"

"You didn't hit him." She said calmly.

Crap. "What do you mean? I told you I did."

"No, you didn't. If you smacked him your hand would still be red and if you punched him your knuckles would be swollen. You didn't do shit to deserve that and you know it. I should kill him, y'know." She was wringing her hands in anger and restraint, desperately trying not to storm out of the house at that exact moment. As she did so, Nicole caught glimpses of her sister's wrist tattoos. On her right wrist read "Nate" in some of the prettiest cursive she had ever seen. The name "Nicole" was tattooed on her left wrist in the same style of writing.

Mandy spotted her sister looking at the tattoos and held them out for her to see. "That's right, remember these the next time some asshole hits you and makes you think that you deserve it. Nate and Nicole, the two most important people in my world, my only rocks left. I would die if anything happened to either of you, so don't let anything like this ever happen again. I will always be here for you, whether I agree with your decisions or not. I love you, Nikki."

Tears came to Nicole's eyes again. She launched herself into Mandy's arms. "I love you s-so much M-Mandy!"

"I love you, too, sis." Tears were secretly falling from her eyes as well when Trace walked into.

He smiled at the sisters and Mandy put a finger to her lips, silently telling him not to tell Nicole that she was crying too.

"Ehem." Trace interrupted the sisters. "Nick is on his way over here to talk to you, Nikki."

"Nick? That kid in that Jonas band?" Mandy questioned her sister after pulling away from their embrace.

Nicole blushed and looked down. "Umm yeah. He's really good friends with Aidan, but he's really sweet, don't worry."

Mandy laughed. "Well, well, well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that my little sister has a thing for a pop star."

"He's not a pop star!" Nicole yelled, "He's a rock star, there's a difference."

Mandy laughed. "Trust me babe, I know the difference. Trace is a rock star, Nick is a pop star. It has to do with the attitude, not the music they play."

"It's true." Trace nodded in agreement as he put his arm around the now standing Mandy. "And you never denied the fact that you liked him. If you like this Nick guy so much then why are you with the douchebag?"

"Obviously because Nick doesn't like me and Aidan was nice, _is_ nice."

"You had it right the first time, he _was _nice, now he's an ass."

"Shut up Mandy! You don't know what you're-"

_Ding Dong! _

"I got it!" Mandy yelled and rushed towards the door before Nicole could make a move to. She threw open the door and saw a boy around Nicole's age standing there looking half petrified and half worried. Petrified no doubt because of how she opened the door.

"Hi, ummm I'm Nick Lucas. I'm here to see if Nicole is okay?"

"Hello, Nick, very nice to meet you. I'm Mandy Evans, Nicole's older sister. And I do believe that you know my boyfriend, Trace?" Mandy reached out to shake Nick's hand.

He offered his in return and smiled. "Yeah, I know Trace, we go way back."

Nicole and Trace popped out of the living room.

"Wait, how do you know Trace, Nick?"

"Nick used to date Trace's little sister, Miley. That girl is just so _sweet_." Mandy smiled at Trace and he just rolled his eyes. She walked over to Nicole and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, me and his sister don't get along. She called me a trashy whore the first time she met me, I launched myself at her throat."

Nicole laughed loudly. Only her sister would attempt to attack an international pop star, especially considering she was dating said pop star's brother.

"Nick, come on in. The girls are just messing around. Please, make yourself at home. You want anything to drink?" Trace sighed and led Nick towards the kitchen. The ever oblivious Evans sisters walked into the living room and started talking again.

When Trace and Nick came back out, they took their seats and started talking with the girls as well. Nick told them what Aidan had told him, Nicole cried some more, Mandy threatened to kill him a few more times, and Trace continued to calm her down.

By nine o'clock Nicole was ready to leave her sister's house and go back to her own. Nick offered to give her a ride, so they said their good byes and left to go back to Nicole and Aidan's apartment.

_I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby._

"Why are you going back to him? He's just going to do something like this again you know. He's my best friend, but that doesn't mean that he isn't an ass." Nick was worried for her, this she could tell, but she had no idea why.

"He's not an ass, he was just upset is all. Besides, I don't have anywhere else to stay."

He looked at her in astonishment. "Are you serious? You know that your sister and Trace would let you stay with them."

"Yeah, but I don't exactly want to hear Mandy and Trace having sex. I know they have it, like, a lot, but I don't want to think about it, let alone hear it, you know?" Nicole grimaced at the thought of her sister and Trace. Gross.

"You could always come to my place, too. I don't have a girlfriend or anything so yeah....the door is always open to you." Nick was blushing like crazy, poor kid.

_Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where the story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine but_

"Umm....yeah. Thanks, but I don't think Aidan would appreciate me hanging out with his best friend." She hated seeing the look of disappointment on his face, but what was she supposed to do? Aidan would be pissed and she didn't want anything to happen to Nick.

"Yeah, right, sorry."

The rest of the ride back was spent in silence. He dropped her off and wished her a good night before giving her his number for emergencies and speeding off.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night.  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life._

Time passed and Aidan never got any better. They always say that the first time he hits you is the hardest, then it comes as almost second nature. The abuse continued and Nicole never said anything. She continued talking to Nick, but never when Aidan was around. It was now December, five months since the first time that he hit her, and almost Christmas time. They were on their way to Mandy and Trace's Christmas party at the Grand Ballroom in the Sheraton.

"Now, you are not to talk to any man there besides me, Nick, and Trace, understand?"

Nicole nodded her head.

"If I catch you talking to anyone else, you will be dealt with when we get home."

She nodded her head again.

He pulled up to the valet attendant and got out of the car, not bothering to walk around and open her door like he used to. She sighed and held back the tears, getting out of the car and following him inside to the party.

As soon as she walked through the double doors she spotted Nick talking with one of his brothers, Mandy, Trace, and another man that had his back turned to her. Instantly, she knew who he was.

"Nate?" Upon hearing his name, the man turned around. He spotted Nicole and smiled, giving a small wave. "Nate!"

Nicole launched herself towards her older brother, not having seen him in months. He had been overseas fighting in the war for a long time.

"Nicole! Look at how much you've grown! Mandy, you didn't tell me how old she had gotten." Nate remarked as he spun his youngest sister around.

"For crying out loud Nate! The girl is 20 years old; don't treat her like a kid anymore!" Mandy yelled in exasperation.

"Oh shush." He said and put Nicole down.

Mandy stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning back to Trace. "You want to go dance lover boy?"

Trace responded by spinning her onto the dance floor.

That left only Nate, Nicole, Aidan, Nick, and his brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nate! I haven't introduced you to my boyfriend, Aidan. Aidan, this is my brother, Nate."

"Very nice to meet you Nate." Aidan put his hand out.

Nate shook in with a firm, almost crushing grip. "Likewise."

"Nicole, this is my older brother, Joe. He's just going to hang with me until his girlfriend gets here. Sorry." Nick apologized.

"No problem. I was just going to-"

"Nick, why don't you go dance with Nicole? I can tell she wants to, but I have to go talk to someone really quick. Excuse me." Aidan excused himself from the group.

Nick got the message loud and clear: _I see one of my other girlfriends, distract her and don't let any other guy around her_.

"Okay, later." Nick sighed before looking over at Nicole. "Do you want to dance?"

Nicole blushed and nodded her head. "Love to. Sorry Nate, we'll catch up later, okay?"

"Have fun." Nick waved her off and they walked over to the dance floor.

"So," Nick put his hand around her waist, "I haven't heard from you in awhile. How've you been?"

"Alright, I guess. You?"

"Eh, can't complain. We've been recording a lot."

"You have a girlfriend yet?" This was what she had been wondering for awhile now.

Nate smirked. "Why, you interested?"

_If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby._

She gave him a stern look. "Don't say stuff like that Nick. Especially with him here."

"Sorry. It's just, you know-"

"Let's just dance, okay?

_You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,  
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right._

"Alright." He continued to spin her around the dance floor, occasionally making her laugh and smile. Anyone could tell that they were having the time of their lives, including her siblings. The only person that seemed to be missing was Aidan, but that was no real loss.

"I wish that this could last forever, Nick."

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life._

"It could, you know. Just leave him. I know he still hits you. You wince every time I touch you here," he touched a sore spot of hers, "here," another spot, "here," another, "and here. This has to stop."

"Stop. Stop right now. You know what he would do to me, to _us, _if he thought that I was going to leave him? You think he hasn't noticed that we have something? Just because we've never acted on our feelings doesn't mean that he hasn't noticed that we have them. I like you, Nick, I really do, but I'm too scared of him to do anything about it, okay? I'm sorry, I really am." Nicole was trying her hardest not to cry as she explained this to him. She loved him, but she knew that she could never do anything about it.

_Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right now,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud._

Nicole let go of Nick and ran to find Aidan. She had to leave, had to get out of this place, had to get away from the temptation known as Nick Lucas. He was her forbidden fruit and Aidan knew that. Why did Nick think that she had got beaten so many times? The only reason that she had been allowed to dance with him tonight was because that gave Aidan an excuse to hit her when they got home.

She found her boyfriend flirting with another woman, a whole group of women actually.

"Excuse me ladies, but my boyfriend and I need to be going now. I have a surprise for him when we get home and I am very eager to give it to him." At the last sentence, she sensually rubbed her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, making him think that he would be getting something good when they got home.

"Sorry girls, duty calls." Aidan grabbed Nicole's hand and walked with her outside to wait for their car. "What's got you in the mood all of a sudden?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, just how much I _love_ you."

Boy, was he in for a surprise when they got home.

_Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say,_

"What did you just say to me?" He screamed at her when they got into their bedroom.

She took another calming breath and repeated what she said. "I'm tired of all of this, I'm leaving."

Aidan gave her a murderous look. "_You_ want to leave _me_? I don't think so baby, the only way you're leaving me is in a body bag."

"Says you. If you lay one finger on me I will call the cops, no joke. All I have to do is press send."

"You're bluffing." He said as he took a step towards her.

"You want to test it? Go ahead, hit me."

"Just remember babe, you asked for it."

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life._

"Hello?" A sleepy Nick mumbled into the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Lucas?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hi, this is Maryanne from Hunter Memorial. We have a Miss Nicole Evans here and she marked you down as one of her emergency contacts." The woman on the other line was trained to keep her calm, even with the most hysteric people. She had never met Nick Lucas.

Before he even found out what had happened he was already throwing on clothes and rushing to find his keys. "What happened?! Is she alright?! I'll be there soon!"

He hung up the phone as soon as she had told him that Nicole had a broken arm, he couldn't bear to listen to anymore.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life._

"Mandy! Is she alright?" Nick spotted her, Trace, and Nate as soon as he ran into the waiting room.

"Nick!" She cried and pulled him in for a hug. "It's awful. So many broken bones Nick, so many..."

She let go of him and went to Trace again and continued to cry.

Nick looked to Nate for some form of coherency. "What happened?"

"That bastard Aidan beat the shit out of her, that's what happened. He's lucky that the cops got there before I did, or I would have killed him." Nate clenched his fists again.

"But is she alright? How is she?"

"She just got out of surgery to repair her shattered leg. We're waiting on the doctor now."

_Speak of the Devil_. Nick thought as a doctor came waltzing out to speak with them.

According to the Doc, she had a shattered femur, a few broken ribs, a broken radius, and a splintered ulna, not to mention a slight concussion. Not as bad as they had all expected, but still not good. Recovery would take awhile, at least four weeks for her arm to heal and eight for her leg.

"She's kind of out of it at the moment, but feel free to go in and speak with her. Just take it easy with her, okay?" The doctor rushed off after that to attend to other patients.

They all walked to her room, prepared for the worst. Fortunately, she didn't look as bad as they thought either. Bruised maybe, but she didn't have a million and one tubes sticking out of her body.

Nick hung back as Mandy and Nate rushed towards their younger sister. Family comes first in situations like this, so Nick waited for the other three people in the room to finish and give him some time alone with her.

Mandy hugged him before she walked out, telling him that she would see him again very soon. He nodded and walked towards Nicole's bed.

She lay there looking so helpless that it broke his heart, knowing that he could have stopped all of this from happening if he only had enough guts to act on his feelings. To hell with Aidan, they were no longer friends anyways, not in awhile actually. Nick had stopped being friends with Aidan after he found out that he hit Nicole the first time. The only reason he still talked to him was to catch a few glimpses of Nicole. During the past months, he had lived for their brief conversations and stolen moments together.

She looked up at him with the largest smile she could muster. "I have a surprise for you, Nick."

"Do you really now?" He smiled back and held back the tears threatening to spill. His hand enclosed her non-broken one as tightly as he could as he knelt down to be eye level with her.

"Yep, I do. You want to know what it is?" She squeezed his hand in her own.

He nodded, too afraid to speak because of his aching eyelids that desperately wanted to let tears flow out of them.

"I broke up with Aidan." Nicole smiled even brighter than before. "We can be together now."

Nick smiled brilliantly and kissed her forehead. "Let's just focus on you getting better first, then we'll see how this goes, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that."

_If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life._

* * *

Cheesebally fluff, I know, but kind of been hooked on writing little fluffy one shots lately. Ash, I hope that you liked this! Merry Christmas!

Love, Amanda


End file.
